chouseishinfandomcom-20200216-history
Chouseishin Gransazer
, translated as ''Super Star God GranSazer, is a Japanese tokusatsu that aired from October 4, 2003 to September 25, 2004. Produced by Toho Company, Ltd., the series ran for a total of 51 episodes and served as the first installment of Toho's SeiShin (Star God) series. Plot Some 400,000,000 years after an advanced human civilization was destroyed by an alliance of planetary conquerers known as Warp Monarch, 12 direct descendants of the civilization's warriors (called Sazers) awaken their powers and join forces with the other members of one of their ancestors' four tribes: Flame, Wind, Earth and Water. Each Sazer is based on a Zodiac sign represented in an animal totem or spirit representation. At first, they wage war on each other, but after learning the truth of their ancestry and their reason for awakening, the GranSazer tribes unite to protect Earth from the Warp Monarch from once again extinguishing all life on the planet. The GranSazers Flame Tribe Wind Tribe Earth Tribe Water Tribe Allies *Professor Horiguchi *Atsushi Misonogi *Masaki Wakui *Soichiro Okita *Yuuhi *Jado *Freedo *Luka Cosmic Alliance Uofu Manafu The are an interstellar monarchy with various planets under them. In the distant past, they allied with Earth after the discovery of the Bosquito in their planet, but the war lead to the planet's destruction. However, Belzeus, claiming that the humans are descended from the Bosquito, uses the Gransazers to encourage the Uofu Manafu to finish the global genocide they started long ago. *Gig Fighters Akelon *Karin Saeki *Clo-Akelon *Ruby The Impactors After Karin's death, the from Planet Impactor are entrusted with the mission to destroy Earth at all costs. The Impactors' culture is centered on honor and combat, using cards to switch between human form and fighting form. In the first part, Lucia and Radia were sent to use a meteor to wipe out Shinkujira Island, in order to destroy the final Chouseishin Leviathan before going after the other Chousishin. However, the meteor was hindered by Cloud Dragon and the fragments unearthed Leviathan instead. After the Water Tribe reveal themselves and awaken Levithan to kill Radia, Logia reveals himself. But after the plan with Guntras fails, the Impactors are ordered by the Warp Monarch to cease their attack on Earth. *Logia *Lucia *Radia Garbans From planet Garba, the are the final alien menace the Gransazers battle with. *Belzeus *Brighton *Algol *Gorgion *Cabyron Other Aliens * Sturcus * Bisil *Asami Yoshioka * Kilardoian *Ramon * Fedora * Gadaruian * Kriminel * Gorfinian *Omega * Troius *Bosquito Arsenal Chouseishin *Fusion Beast-King DaiSazer **Chouseishin Garuda **Chouseishin Dolcross **Chouseishin Guncaesar **Chouseishin Leviathan **Chouseishin Guntras *ChouSeiJuuren Cloud Dragon Episodes Songs ;Opening theme *"Life Goes On" **Lyics: U-ya Asaoka **Composition: Eddy Blues **Arrangement: Kōichi Sawazaki **Artist: U-ya Asaoka (ex-Field of View) **Label: Tokuma Japan Communications Co., Ltd. ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: 326 (Mitsuru Nakamura) **Composition: Kyōhei Tsutsumi **Arrangement: Yoshimasa Inoue **Artist: Asami Abe **Label: Universal Music KK Cast * Tenma Kudou/Sazer Tarious: Ryo Segawa * Mika Shidou/Sazer Mithras: Asuka Shimizu * Ken Shidou/Sazer Lion: Kohei Takeda * Akira Dentsuin/Sazer Remls: Hideaki Serizawa * Ryoko Amemiya/Sazer Velsou: Maya Hoshino * Jin Hakariya/Sazer Dail: Ren Matsuzawa * Naoto Matsuzaka/Sazer Tawlon: Tomohide Takahara * Ran Saotome/Sazer Visuel: Sayaka Isoyama * Go Kamiya/Sazer Tragos: Soji Masaki * Makoto Sorimachi/Sazer Gorbion: Hideki Okada * Ai Uozumi/Sazer Pisces: Kumiko Ito * Tappei Mikami/Sazer Gans: Takuma Sugawara * Ichiro Horiguchi: Shoichiro Akaboshi * Atsushi Misonogi: Shunsaku Kudō * Soichiro Okita: Tomonori Yoshida * Karin Saeki: Mika Chiba * Impactor Logia: Shinnosuke Abe * Impactor Lucia: Chisun * Impactor Radia: Ryuji Takaoka Guest Stars * Junya Akaki (5-6): Gyo Miyamoto * Officer Narumi (5-6): Kota Harukaze * Professor Chujo (9): Hiroshi Koizumi * Masaki Wakui (14-18): Masayuki Yui * Detective Samura (16): Tom Saeba * Ai's Mother: Momoko Haruna * Kenta Sakaki (19): Seigo Kuwabara * Professor Satoko Hijitaka (25): Shoko Ikeda * Asami Yoshoka (26-27): Asari * Seiji Tsubaki (28-29): Shota Yamaguchi * Shiori Kuga (28-29): Satoko Takemoto * Kojiro Kanuma/Ramon (30): Hiroshi Izawa * Takumi Kawashima/Jado (30): Ryo Koseki * Aya Stacy (31): Kumi Imura * Lisa Wakasugi (32): Chika Kumagai * Henry Wakasugi/Fedora (32): Houka Kinoshita * Yuji Kaga (33-34, 51): Kentaro Nakamura * Shinji Nakao/Freedo (36): Hirofumi Taga * Mayu (37): Yu Shinzaki * Omega (38-39): Haruhiko Sato * Luka (42-43): Eri Otoguro * Brighton (46-48): Taichi Kuwabara * Ruby (46-51): Marie Sada Voice Actors * Belzeus: Takashi Taniguchi * Algol/Gorfinian: Ryuta Izumi * Impactor's Superior: Tadashi Wakabayashi * Bosquito/Kriminel: Sei Haga * Gorgion: Hitoshi Yamano * Kiladorian: Shuya Yoshimoto * Gadaruian: Masaya Kato * Freedo: Mark Okita * Cloud Dragon: Marie Sada * Narration: Soichro Tanaka (ep. 1), Yu Motomura (eps. 2-34), Daisuke Kiri (eps. 35-51) Stunts * Sazer Tarious: Hiromi Shinjo * Sazer Mithras: Misako Nagashima * Sazer Lion/Impactor Radia/Youhi: Koji Shirayama * Sazer Remls/Impactor Logia: Wataru Fukuda * Sazer Velsou/Impactor Lucia: Emiko Saito * Sazer Dail: Yuji Kitahara * Sazer Tawlon/Belzeus: Daisuke Terai * Sazer Visuel/Akelon: Sakiko Akiyoshi * Sazer Tragos: Kazuhiko Tai * Sazer Gorbion: Hiyoyuki Matsusue * Sazer Pisces: Ami Sakai * Sazer Gans: Hideyoshi Iwata * Garuda/DaiSazer: Koichi Tsunoda * Dolcross: Naoki Ogura, Seisuke Ida * GunCaesar: Koji Shirayama, Kyoichi Shiga * Leviathan: Kyoichi Shiga * Guntras/Dai Logian: Nobuhiko Tanabe * Cabryon/Kyodai Teki: Shinya Iwasaki * Monster Akelon: Tomohiro Nagata * Bosquito: Hiromi Shinjo, Kazuhiko Tai Notes *An English dub of the series was aired on the former Singapore TV channel Kids Central, under the name of The Gransazers. An English logo was also specifically made for trailers and promos. External links *TV Tokyo's GranSazer Site *Toho's Official GranSazer Site Category:Toho Category:Chouseishin Series